Starco Week 3 One-shot Fics
by legon750
Summary: These are the 3 short fics I wrote for the Starco Week 3 event on Tumblr. I only participated in 3 of the 7 days.
1. Chapter 1

These are the days I participated in the Starco Week 3 event. Besides the last fic, the titles are the same as the prompt.

Starco Week Day 1: Bad Boy/Proper Princess AU

"I hate you!" She screamed as he stormed out of the room. As the door slammed, tears flowed down her face.

How could he be so rude? Why is he such a jerk? Why did she even care what he thought?

She layed down on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

The boy stormed down the hallway towards his room, muttering as he went.

"Stupid prissy moron. It's not my fault she couldn't figure it out. She's the one who left the burner on. I was trying to help."

He slammed the bedroom door behind him as he lept onto his bed.

"Why do I bother? She hates me anyway."

He curled up and went to sleep. The anger had died down, and he only felt dead inside.

Hours passed, and for the first time since the princess' arrival, the house was silent. No arguments, no bickering, no teasing. Only silence.

The boy was the first to stir. In his sleep, the only thing he could think about was what he said. He was such a jerk to her. She didn't know better. She couldn't have known better.

He had to apologize.

Down the hall, the princess was coming to a similar conclusion. She had overreacted. He was clearly trying to help, in his own way. His methods were harsh, but it wasn't like he was being mean on purpose. Then she said she hated him. That was too much. Sure, he was a pain, but she didn't hate him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creak of an opening door.

"Are you awake?"

She thought about ignoring him. She could pretend to be asleep and give herself more time to prepare a proper apology. She decided against it. A princess must be cordial.

"Yeah, you can come in…"

The boy stepped into the bedroom, bearing a strange look on his face.

"I… I uh, just…"

He paused to collect his thoughts.

"I wanted to apologize. I was kinda mean back there."

The princess was shocked. He was apologizing? The "Bad Boy of Echo Creek" was apologizing? He had never done that in all her time on earth.

"I… it…" She could hardly form a word.

"Look, I was just kinda worried, alright? You were playing with the stove. You coulda seriously hurt yourself! I didn't wanna see you get burned. I kinda care about ya at least enough to-"

There was a silent pause.

He realized what he just said.

"You… care about me?"

She was sure this was a trap.

"I… uh, well… I…"

He could feel her eyes digging into him, looking for a catch. It felt like a pair of drills ripping into his forehead. He started to sweat a little.

"Kinda. I guess."

The room went quiet again. The princess began to think. She considered the way he acted, the way he was around her versus everyone else, how much time he seemed to spend around her despite claiming it to be distasteful. He wasn't lying. The look on his face gave it away. Suddenly, the princess knew her response.

She blushed.

"I like you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Recovery

It's been 2 weeks since Star left Earth.

Marco sat alone in his room, sulking over the loss of his best friend. He hadn't spoken to Jackie since the party. In fact, he hadn't really spoken to anyone.

He spent most of his time thinking. Mostly thinking about Star. What she meant to him. What he meant to her.

She left him here. She said she had feelings for him, and then she abandoned him. She didn't even give him time to respond.

Now she's gone, and from the looks of it, she's not coming back.

He thought back to their time together. Was it obvious? Should he have known? They were definitely close. They did pretty much everything together. They even shared the bathroom while the other showered.

Marco blushed.

Thinking about it, that was mostly something married couples on TV did.

Then there was the concert. Star had been acting weird the whole time. Especially after their duet. Then she sort of just disappeared.

And nobody knew who was lying at that sleepover…

So maybe it was obvious. Marco chastised himself for the hundredth time since her absence. He was such an oblivious idiot.

What would he have done about it? He'd never considered Star as more than just a friend.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true. There was the time he crashed her dance with Tom. She looked gorgeous in that dress.

Of course, he was a teenage boy as well. A teenage boy living right down the hall from a beautiful teenage girl. But he had those dreams about lots of people. They didn't mean anything, right?

He sighed to himself. It didn't matter anyway. She was gone.

A soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Marco, honey, are you alright in there? We haven't heard from you in quite a while."

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

He wasn't completely lying. All this thinking and worrying was exhausting.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I don't know. Not really."

Angie Diaz crept through the door and sat down at the edge of Marco's bed. She placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it with her thumb as she let out a sigh.

"I know this has been difficult for you Marco, but you really must open up to someone. You've spent 2 weeks laying in bed. I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten in 3 days. Letting the pain fester in you will only make you feel worse."

Marco curled up a little tighter.

"She didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye." He started to tear up. He had tried so hard not to cry. He just couldn't hold it back any longer.

Angie reached down and hugged Marco tight.

"I know, honey."

Marco cried for what seemed to him like several hours. He clutched his mother tight and let eveything go. Every bit of anger, confusion, fear, anxiety, and loss. He drained himself of all his pent up emotions.

When he finally calmed down, he pulled himself loose and looked down at his feet, sniffling.

"What do I do now?"

He wasn't asking anybody in particular. He just put it out into the universe in the hopes that someone would answer him. Today was his lucky day.

A mob of laser puppies came tumbling in through the door and crashed into Marco's nightstand. The resulting collision knocked the drawer loose, spilling its contents all over the floor. Among them was a certain pair of scissors.

Marco reached down and grabbed his dimensional scissors. A determined look crept across his face.

"Mom, is it okay if I leave for a while? I don't know when I'll be back."

Angie looked at her son, completely lost.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

Marco held up the scissors, the light reflecting the inscription of his name.

"I earned these dimensional scissors from a lady named Hekapoo. I'm going to Mewni. I have to find Star."

Suddenly understanding, Angie could only nod in response. She couldn't stop him. He was determined. She stood up and gave Marco one more hug.

"I want you to be safe. Don't do anything stupid just because she likes you."

Marco laughed.

"You know who you're talking to, right?"

They hugged for a while longer. Then, Marco stepped back, tore a portal in space, waved goodbye, and stepped through.

Stepping onto the lush green grass of Mewni, Marco took a deep breath. He still didn't have an answer for Star, but that didn't matter right now. He could think about it on the way.

For now, he had to find his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Starco Week Day 7, AU of Choice: Marco ½

Muahahaha! I've been waiting for this day to come! My two obsessions mashed into one!

Ranma ½ / Star Vs, lets gooooo!

Marco is 16 here, just like Ranma was.

—–

Marco Diaz burst from the water, gasping for air. He had gone on a training mission with his Sensei to the Cursed Training Grounds to further their martial arts skills. Everyone had warned them that the location was extremely dangerous. The entire area was cursed, but nobody had explained exactly what that means.

Marco was about to find out.

Pulling himself from the crystal clear pool, he noticed a strange weight in his chest. He knew Sensei had given him a good kick, but this was a different kind of uncomfortable. Looking down, he realized the truth.

In place of his regular flat chest and boyish frame, he was sporting a rather… large set of assets, and quite the figure to match.

Marco screamed, but it wasn't his voice that came out. A high-pitched, feminine voice rang out through the valley. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Uuhhhhh… Sensei?" Marco frantically searched for his teacher.

"Uh, yeah du- WHOA! What happened to you?" Sensei lept down from one of the many bamboo poles scattered across the training grounds.

"I… I don't know! Two minutes ago I was a dude! Now I'm… not." Marco sat at the edge of the pool he had fallen into. He stared into the mirror like surface at a decidedly female version of his own face.

"You idiots! I told you training here was dangerous! Now you're cursed!" a very pissed guide screamed from the entrance. "That was the spring of the drowned maiden! Long ago, a beautiful young woman fell and drowned in that spring! Now, whoever falls in is cursed to live half their life as a woman!"

Marco continued staring at his new face. Her new face? This was very confusing. Finally, he spoke up.

"What do you mean, half my life? Am I going to die!?" He was terrified now. Sensei had planned this trip. As soon as Marco saw cursed in the name, he wanted nothing to do with it. Now he was going to die? This had to be in his top 3 worst trips.

"No no, nothing that horrible! You're… what did that one pigtailed buffoon call it? Aquasexual! Yes, simply put, hot water makes you a boy, cold water makes you a girl."

"So… I'm not going to die, but I am going to change gender?"

"Quite frequently, if that other guy's story is to be believed."

Marco thought about it for a moment. This couldn't be too bad. Just… avoid cold water. That's not too hard, right? He lives in Southern California, how often does it really get wet? Sure, going to the beach or pool might get a bit hairy, but he could manage it.

"I guess that's ok," he finally replied. "I mean, changing genders isn't too much of a curse. It could probably be useful at times."

"Whatever you say, idiot." The guide turned around and walked back to his post. Those two could find their way home without him.

Marco got up and met Sensei near the front of the training grounds. Neither of them were very interested in continuing their training here.

—-

Star waited patiently for Marco to return from his trip.

Well, maybe not patiently, but at least she had stopped casting destructive spells on the house.

It had been 2 weeks since Marco had set of with Sensei on their training mission. They had learned everything they could from the VHS tapes. They needed a proper journey to unlock their hidden potential. At least, that's what Sensei said to convince Marco to join him. Star was pretty sure he was just kicked out of his mother's house again.

Suddenly, Star was jolted from her daydream by a creak at the front door. Excited, she bolted into the living room at full speed.

"WELCOME BACK MARcooooo? Who are you?" Star stared in bewilderment at the beautiful young lady before her. This was not Marco. She looked a little like Marco. She had his eyes, and the little mole, and even the red hoodie, but this was clearly a girl.

"I… uh… it's… it's me, Star. I'm Marco."

"Uh, no. Marco's a boy." Star continued eying the stranger before her.

Marco let out an exasperated sigh. "Star, I'm tired, and it's a really long story. Just… trust me. I'm Marco. Can I please go to bed now?"

"Prove it." Star stood her ground. "Prove you're Marco, strange pretty lady who knows my name."

"You collect bottled ships. You have a secrets closet that I got trapped in 2 years ago. Your book is run by an annoying blue being that gorges himself on pudding and sass. You once whispered some extremely graphic things about me while passed out on friendship Thursday and I pretended not to hear you. I could go on, but I'm tired. Please let me in now."

Star couldn't believe it. This girl standing before her was… Marco. Her Marco. The boy she had lived with for the last two and a half years. The boy she fell in love with. He was… she.

"What… what happened? Are you ok?" Star started freaking out.

"Star, calm down, I'm fine. I just need to lay down. And could you get me a glass of warm water? Like, as hot as the sink goes."

Star was a bit confused at the last request, but she wasn't going to argue. She set off to the kitchen while Marco laid down on the couch. Just as he - she - was about to fall asleep, Star returned with the water.

"Um… here you go. I'd probably let it cool down before drinking it though. It's pretty hot."

"Nope, this is perfect!" Marco grabbed the glass from Star and swiftly dumped it on his head. True to the guide's word, his body suddenly shifted back to his original male form.

"Okay, what in the WORLD just happened Marco! That was incredible! I don't even know that kind of magic!" Star was amazed. She had never heard of such a power, and somehow ordinary Earth-boy Marco had them!

"You know the training grounds Sensei took me to? This is what it meant by cursed. Apparently every single spring was tied to a tragic drowning. Falling in means changing into whatever drowned there, at least between doses of hot and cold water."

Star stared in awe. This was so cool! Imagine all the crazy stuff they could do together! Imagine all the pranks!

"So… say I do… THIS! Hydro jet blast!"

A stream of cold water shot from Star's wand, drenching the once again female Marco.

Annoyed, Marco shot Star a look. "Well, then I'd be a soaked girl. Again."

The worst part of this curse had not been turning into a girl. Marco could handle that, for the most part. No, what Marco learned in his travels back home was mentioning his curse meant a 650% increase in the chance of wet socks. The worst thing in the world, is wet socks.

"Sorry, I just had to see. But now I know! I'm so excited! Think about it Marco, now we can do anything!"

"Star, I change gender, not reality. I guess I can participate in ladies' night at the bowling alley, but it's not like I'm Super…person."

Marco was too tired for this right now. He just walked all the way home from China. All he wanted was to go to bed.

"Look, we can talk about this tomorrow, ok? I just want to sleep right now. My feet are KILLING me."

Star nodded in response. She could tell her excitement was not appropriate right now.

"Ok, I'll let you sleep. But we gotta see what your new body can do! You're a whole new person, sometimes! This is so cool! Now were magic twins!" Star's face beamed. She was taking this way better than Marco had anticipated.

Marco giggled. He couldn't say no to that face. "Alright, we'll see. For now, I'm gonna…" He fell asleep before he could finish.

—-

Sooo… this is already posted 3 hours after Starco Week ended, so I'll end it here for now. Maybe I'll come back to it. Ranma ½ was my first manga and anime, and it still holds a dear place in my heart. If I find inspiration on an interesting route to take this, I'll post more.


End file.
